Bunkies
by ColdCoffee123
Summary: Taking place in Season 6, Piper and Alex are bunkies. With the excitement of Alex's arm having been removed from it's cast, Piper's mind catalyses what she's been waiting for.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone,**

 **Here's something to whet your appetite for Season 6. This is my first story, so I hope you enjoy...!**

 _I'm struggling to take in air. My lungs starved of oxygen as my moans diffuse into the air. My knees are either side of her head, while my hands grip the headboard; coaxing my veins towards my skin's surface, as I try and hold onto my sanity. My hips, with a mind of their own, are rocking in sync with her tongue, as my back arches upwards, followed by my head._

 _Her hands, resting on the juncture between my thighs and hip, stroke my sweaty skin as her right hand assembles north. She reaches the swell of my breast; my head tips down and our eyes connect. Her dark, lust-filled pupils search mine, as if asking for my consent, to which I can only nod._

 _Her thumb and index finger gravitates towards my nipple, playing with my hard nub, as I begin to lose control. My neck extends back towards the ceiling as my breathing intensifies, while my string of moans echoes within the 4 walls guarding the paradise we have created. My hips increase their motion. I feel myself getting closer and closer to the luxurious fall I'm searching for._

 _I take the liberty of searching for her eyes as I approach my decent. Her haunting green eyes, dark with lust, flicker open; her eyebrows, matching her striking jet-black hair, arch upwards in such perfect fashion; her husky moans send rippling vibrations through me as they repel the speed of my hips._

 _My moans are leaving me increasingly breathless, as I rip my left hand from the headboard to grab my abandoned breast roughly. I call out her name as I begin to crumble, and at the first shout of 'Fuck, I'm cumming', my eyes shoot open._

My body, as envisioned, is drenched in sweat, my breathing rate is heightened, my heart beat is creating its own rapidly-paced symphony, and a prolific pulse is evident between my legs. There are some things missing however. Like the fact that I am not in the double bed that inhabits my old New York apartment, I am not naked - instead dressed in a navy prison uniform, and, most importantly, I am not riding the face of Alex Vause.

It's getting increasingly difficult to control my mind from wavering off with thoughts about having sex with Alex. As ridiculous as it sounds, I miss her. Although she is below me - albeit not in the way that I prefer, being that she occupies the bottom bunk in our cell, my pent-up sexual frustration makes itself known, especially when lights are out.

Being locked in a confined space with Alex Vause makes this hell-hole a lot more bearable, yet simultaneously makes me constantly feel like a horny teenager. We're yet to experience _engagement sex_ \- something that has plagued my mind for the last 8 weeks I've been in here, and while Alex arrived 2 weeks later fitted with a cast and sling on her broken left arm, it wasn't until this afternoon that the said cast was removed, meaning I will no longer have to keep my hands to myself.

We agreed, despite her protests, to not fully commit to sex until her cast was off - the last thing I want is for her to further injure herself and receive permanent damage. Although my head proposed this was the best thing to do, my hormones, mixed with the persistent need I have whenever we're in a room together, were a continual reminder of how royally I fucked up when, despite her protests by week 4 of our quasi-necessary chastity: ' _Pipes, my arm's fine - I need to feel you'_ , I stood my ground.

We haven't had time alone to suffice my growing neediness, with our work placements and Alex's last medical appointment, so I resort to dream-sex with Alex - something I am very familiar with. As I turn my head to examine the confines of our cell, still lying down in the top bunk, I see my beautiful raven-haired fiancée. Her presence, so powerful, drew me in, even when sleeping.

"Hey baby, good sleep?" she asks as her hand brushes my cheek.

"Jesus Al, how long have you been standing there?" I ask, still trying to come down from my not-so-PG dream.

"Long enough." Her bluntness and the presence of her trademark smirk causes my cheeks to sting with redness, all of which she can see due to the bright light drilled outside the door of our cell - something that never turns off - that permeates through the gaps around the edges of our cell door.

Her hand cups my jaw as she leans over the side of my mattress to whisper into my ear;

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are, Pipes?"

While my breath hitches, she continues, with her hot breath tickling my skin.

"Not to mention how fucking hot you are when you moan my name in your sleep."

Shit. She knows.

Before I can salvage a reply, her mouth latches onto my earlobe, and her right hand descends into the covers, down my torso, and into the waistband of my navy trousers, fingers resting on my panties. Her eyes shut slowly as she can feel the heat coming from my core, along with my wetness.

"Fuck Pipes. That must have been one hell of a dream. Care to share what's got you so riled up?" She smugly asks.

While I attempt to use the saliva in my mouth to hydrate my throat, her hand slowly moves across my core, still above my panties, as she starts to play with my - embarrassingly evident - wetness.

"Al-" I moan; my eyes shut as I feel her hot mouth sucking my neck, but not hard enough to leave marks."I haven't been able to stop thinking about you all these weeks, Pipes. Your body. Your lips. Your moans. Your taste. Fuck I can't believe you're all mine."

My breathing begins to waver as a soft moan leaves my lips at her erotic words. I gently push her away from my neck and grasp her hand through my trousers to pause its torturing movement. She looks at me, stunned into submission with fear that she may have done something wrong, and as she opens her mouth to speak, I sit up and remove my shirt, leaving me in my white prison-issued bra.

All worry seems to leave her face as I push the covers off my body, and reach for her, while using both hands to grab her face and pull our lips together.

Our lips meet in a passionate frenzy, whereby the excitement of finally being able to do this plays on both of our minds. Her tongue plays with my bottom lip, as I open my mouth, giving her what she wanted, as her tongue assaults my mouth. My abdomen contracts deliciously, as we both moan into one another's mouths in unison.

"Al, I need you." I say as I look into her eyes, now several shades darker, mirroring those from my dream.

Without hesitation, despite my sudden feeling of loss, she removes her hand from my trousers and proceeds to take of her - also navy - shirt and bra, while I remove my navy trousers, bra and panties.

She climbs onto my top bunk and covers my body with her own. Our breasts are pushed up against one another, our legs are tangled, and our breath washes over each other's faces, as goosebumps form from the contact between our naked torsos for the first time in too long.

"Al, are you sure? I don't want to hurt your -" Before I can even finish my sentence, her lips are on mine, concluding all of my doubts regarding the condition of her arm.

Our kiss is much slower this time, engraving this important milestone into memory, and I bite the lip of my raven-haired fiancée to control what I have envisioned every night for the last few weeks.

"Al," I murmur, but get no response, as she descends down my neck, across my collar bone, and straight to my - already hard - nipple.

"Alex, please." I try again, and at this request, her emerald eyes meet mine. Her lips move to suck my nipple, giving equal attention to its twin, while occasionally alternating to kiss and suck - what I can imagine will leave marks - across my breasts.

"Fuck, Alex." I moan out as my head arches back.

I can feel myself getting wetter - well, if I was left with an ocean after my dream, I've now had a waterfall installed.

"Is this what you want?" she asks me, as two of her dexterous fingers make their journey across my toned abdomen, through the small curls across my mound, and into my slick folds, careful to avoid my clit, as it pulses with need.

"Baby please. I need you," I state as I pull her head closer to mine, our lips brushing against one another, 'Fuck me."

That's all it takes for her to slide two of her talented fingers inside. Our eyes connect, entertaining their own silent conversation, as my body arches backwards.

"Shit Pipes, you're so tight," she whispers against my lips as she begins to move in and out of my centre, "And you're so fucking wet."

The sounds of my wetness sloshing and heavy breathing is the soundtrack of our late-night activities. Her lips close over mine and we fight for dominance, as I push my tongue into her mouth, until my need for air overcomes my desire. I break apart the kiss, only to grasp her face, keeping it close to mine, with our lips within touching distance of one another, panting uncontrollably.

"More Alex; harder baby." I announce as I feel an orgasm - quicker than I would have liked - approaching.

A third finger is cautiously added to my centre, where I am overwhelmed by the stretching sensation; being so filled by Alex - _my fiancée_ , my soon-to-be wife, is getting too much for me to handle.

My moans are shut out by her luscious lips, which are becoming harder for me to keep quiet, and even harder for her lips to conceal. My hands frantically search for something to hold on to, interchanging between her back, and pushing underneath the waistband of her trousers to grab her ass, frustrated she didn't remove the material when we began.

"Pipes, you need to be quiet."

"Al... I need to - oh God - I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come," I pant as my head flies back.

The sound of her fingers penetrating my centre heightens my levels of arousal, as new droplets of wetness spill onto her hand, and my moans - inevitably - get louder.

In a quick manoeuvre, Alex's left hand comes up from where it had previously been holding the back of my head, and uses her palm to cover my mouth in a last-ditch attempt to cover my moans. She leans down to latch her lips onto my earlobe, as she whispers promises of what she's going to do to me. What she's doing to do to me when we get out of here. How much she loves me. And by God, with her words and the rapid pace of her fingers inside me, I start to reach my peak.

Our eyes never lose contact as she lets out her last few, hard thrusts - the tell-tale signs of how close I am to coming audible from the stifled grunts and vibrations between my lips and her hand in her attempts to muffle out my moans.

When I hear her asking me to come with her sultry voice, it's all I can take.

My body arches upwards and my eyes roll backwards as I let go and come. My moans are muffled out by her palm, and my nails leave half-moon shapes on her back, as they dig into her milky skin; my ankles seek solace by rapidly searching the surfaces of the back of her legs.

After a few minutes I come down from my high, and her hand is removed from my mouth. Heavy breathing is the only sound filling our cell, as we both attempt to bask in the afterglow of one another, while also attempting to catch our breath. Her head rests in the left crook of my neck, causing our sweat to further mingle, and once our breathing eventually evens out, she rolls off me; I turn onto my side to face her.

"I can't wait to marry you, Alex," I say with a sudden almost-nostalgic feeling washing over me when I think back to my proposal, my ocean blue eyes blurry with tears. "I love you so much."

"I can't wait to marry you too, Pipes," she says as her right hand comes up to trace a pattern across my sweaty face, "I love you too."

Turning onto my back, I grab her hand, interlinking our fingers, as I etch this moment of sheer happiness into my memory.

"So did that happen in that dream of yours?" She asks, and for a moment I wonder what she's talking about, until - of course - I remember the content of my wet dream, and blush. And while I was not sitting on the face of my fiancée, I'd take the feeling of her weight pressing down on me as she assaults my senses any day.

"I might just have to show you, Miss Vause."

"If you insist, Miss Chapman."

I climb over her body and straddle her chest, our toothy smiles mirroring one another, to which I then lean down to connect our lips. My hands trace her jawline, while hers take station on my hips, and as I break the kiss to place either knee beside her head, in this moment I've never felt more content. As fucked up as it sounds, I'm starting to think that going to prison has been one of the best things that has ever happened to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!**

 **This was initially meant to be a one-shot, but the temptation to add a little more's gotten the better of me. There'll probably be one more chapter after this - unless some suggestions catch my eye, but if you haven't already, please check out my other story: 'Caving In', which is still a work in progress.**

 **The next two chapters will include some spoilers from Season 6, so if you don't want to know what happens, don't read them; although, the aim is to change things up a bit.**

 **This one doesn't really follow on from Chapter One - it's more in line with the new season, and the italicised sections are flashbacks, which should hopefully be quite clear.**

 **Send any ideas if you want this to continue...**

 **Thanks!**

* * *

Lying down in her bottom bunk, her navy shirt slightly risen, revealing a slither of her toned stomach, Piper comes up with an idea, one that would certainly make prison _a lot_ more exciting.

"Come. Join me. The water's fine," she asks, voice ending on a dreamy note.

"And risk getting more shots?" the brunette asks, leaning against the door of the cell, eyebrows arched albeit amused. "You know I can't."

"Yes you can. You're choosing not to. Own your free will," Piper attempts to persuade, rolling onto her side and arching her neck into the pillow.

Sighing that they could get caught, but torn with temptation, Alex pushes herself off the cell's opening, smiling, and moves towards Piper's bed.

"Okay."

"Aww," Piper replies, shuffling her body towards the wall to make room for her fiancée.

Flicking her dark hair out of the way as her head hits the pillow, the brunette pulls the blanket up to her neck as the blonde wraps her arms around her torso - one arm resting under Alex's neck, and the other across and off her shoulder.

"Look at this," Piper says, lying on her side as her forehead connects with Alex's, shutting her eyes. "Mmmmm. Isn't this nice?"

Contently sighing at the feeling of being wrapped up in one another as she takes off her glasses, Alex replies on a more comical note. "It'd be nicer if you brushed your teeth."

Removing her head from its position in the nook of Alex's neck, Piper gives the woman next to her a scolding look. Pulling away the hand resting across the brunette's shoulder, the blonde breathes into her palm, checking the smell of her breath.

"I'm not getting anything," she replies returning her arm across Alex's chest, this time her hand landing on her breast.

"Really? Cause I'm getting Purina."

"Oh, man," Piper replies, smiling at Alex's description.

The two bask in the rare time they have together, almost as though reflecting a sense of the normality they hope to experience outside of prison, and as the blonde, content with her arms wrapped around Alex's body, squeezes her hand that rests on the brunette's breast, she's pleased when she sees the woman next to her's eyes flutter shut. Before Piper can proceed any further, the sound of a guard can be heard calling for certain inmates to line up so they can be escorted to the recreation room.

"Shh," Piper says, pausing her movements.

"Well, that was fun," Alex voices, tilting her head back, revealing her sharp jawline.

"No, no, no. Stay." Piper rambles, and in an attempt to save the moment, she pulls at the blanket on top of them to emphasise her point regarding how they could stay hidden. "We can be a lump."

Although not seeming impressed by the idea, the brunette allows the blanket to be pulled above her head, and they now lie in a darker setting - still just about able to see one another due to the bright lights in the prison.

"See?" Piper says, smiling at the love of her life while holding the blanket above their heads.

"This was a mistake," Alex replies, thinking the plan is stupid; the guard's voice booms louder and louder, indicating he's only a few cells away.

"Shh," Piper leans into the brunette, causing spit to fly into her face and her head to jerk back slightly. "Be a lump."

"You're hot-boxing me with your breath," Alex says, referring to her earlier comment.

"How? How am I hot-boxing you?" Piper asks, trying not to laugh as she leans into her fiancée, purposely breathing heavily in her face.

The moment of comedy dies down, however, as Alex places a finger over Piper's lips, indicating that she needs to be quiet, as the sound of heavy footsteps can be heard stopping outside the cell door.

Unknowingly to the pair, being that they're under a blanket, the guard passing has his focus on and his nose hidden in a clipboard, flicking through the pieces of paper to see if the cell he's at has anyone he's looking for. Without so much as looking into the cell, seeing at his list has ended, he continues to walk past the cell, shouting out:

"Okay ladies, let's go."

Under the blanket, Piper and Alex let out a sigh of relief; the brunette removes her finger from the blonde's lips.

"So this was a mistake then?" Piper asks smugly, although she's internally surprised they weren't found.

"Shut up," Alex replies, turning to face the blonde on her side and wrapping an arm around Piper's body. "This is nice though. It'd be better if the bed was bigger and we didn't have to hide, but it'll do for the time being."

"That's the spirit," Piper says, reaching up a hand to stroke the hair from Alex's face, resting on her cheek, before leaning forward, connecting their lips. "Mmm so now you want this?" the blonde goes on to ask Alex as she reciprocates the kiss passionately.

"Hey, just because you haven't mastered the skill of being subtle doesn't mean I haven't been wanting it."

"I can be subtle!" Piper rebukes, sounding as though she's offended.

"Oh so what happened in the yard… and in the door of the cell… and in the showers was subtle?"

Dipping her head slightly, Piper blushes at the memory of her - seemingly desperate - advances.

* * *

 _"Hmm look at you up and out early," Piper says, walking behind her fiancée in the yard, putting an arm around her waist._

 _"Well it is prison - it's not like I can just go outside whenever I want," Alex replies, looking down at the blonde's hand that's circled her waist. "What're you doing?"_

 _"The guards aren't watching; let's go somewhere inside," Piper says, her hand dipping down to rest on the brunette's pelvis._

 _"Piper they're gonna know. We can't. Another time."_

 _"Come on, Al. I don't know how much longer I can stand being around you all the time without feeling like this."_

 _"Well you have another 9 months in here, so…" Alex wavers off, trying to pull away the blonde's hand as she looks around the yard to see if anyone's watching them._

 _"Really, Alex? I just want to spend some time with you and that's your response," Piper says with an angry tone of voice, moving to create some distance between them._

 _"You want to spend time with me, or you want to spend some time in me?"_

 _Feeling even more turned on by the imagery of Alex's response, Piper rolls her eyes, sighing as she walks off, agitated by Alex's chuckling along with her raging needs._

* * *

 _"But, alas, you are too late; I already sent it in," Alex says, smiling._

 _"You ate the frog. Didn't I tell you that was a good book. Oh, you ate the application frog!" Piper says happily, grabbing the brunette's cheeks and giving her a kiss._

 _"We better be careful, or we're gonna end up getting shots again," Alex responds, pulling away from the blonde, but her movement is disrupted by a hand grabbing and pulling at her wrist._

 _"Mmm, Al, in a few years' time, you'll be an educated business woman. I'll get to gawk at you in your tight office trousers and peak down your shirt that has the top few buttons undone," Piper flirts, using her free hand to pull at the waistband of Alex's navy prison bottoms._

 _"Piper people can see us," Alex chuckles, trying to stop the blonde's movements._

 _"They can't see my hand though," she responds, as her hand now dips into Alex's trousers, running along her underwear._

 _"As much as I appreciate your incentive, you need to stop. This'll for sure get us extra shots, Pipes, and I don't exactly want an audience."_

 _"You're no fun," Piper says, removing her hand, but not before grasping at the taller woman's ass, kneading the skin._

 _"That's not what you used to say when we travelled together?"_

 _"Yeah, well that Alex wasn't a pussy," Piper says, turning to leave the cell._

 _"Oh that's definitely not what you'd say when I was eating your pu-"_

 _Before the brunette can finish, the blonde walks away, frustrated, feeling as though she won't be able to withstand Alex talking about eating her out knowing it won't be happening anytime soon._

* * *

 _The pair are both washing at the far end in the showers, only separated by a short cubicle wall, with one other person washing a couple of cubicles down, and a guard posted by the entrance. The said guard's radio notifies them of a 'serious incident' outside by D block, and that all hands are needed on deck. The guard exits the showers, running towards the incident, and the only other person in the shower room follows, wanting to see if they can see the drama unfold, leaving Alex and Piper alone._

 _"I can feel you staring, Pipes. I have done for the past few minutes," Alex says, breaking the silence as she turns to face the blonde._

 _"Remember the last time we were in a shower together?"_

 _"You mean before we were both held hostage in shower curtains and I had my arm snapped in half?"_

 _"You did look hot in a shower curtain," Piper replies, leaning over the cubicle wall to pull the brunette in for a kiss, her left hand resting on Alex's shoulder._

 _As the pair kiss passionately for at least a minute, the blonde feels her arousal growing, and, using her free hand, she reaches down to her centre, moaning into the kiss as her fingers move through her slick folds._

 _"Not the best timing, babe," Alex says through a laugh moving her head backwards and under the shower head, as the shampoo from her hair runs down her face, which started to add a soapy taste to their kiss._

 _Watching her fiancée's wet body as she washes her hair under the spray of the shower; Piper speeds up the motion of the hand between her legs, and when the brunette opens her eyes, turning to look at the blonde, her eyes shoot wide, eyebrows arched._

 _"God, Pipes. How long have you been doing that?"_

 _"Long enough," Piper says, already feeling as though she's going to lose control. "Come here."_

 _"Piper the guard will be back, I can't join you; there's no curtain."_

 _"Just… just, lean over then," the blonde pants out, desperate to feel the brunette, who leans over the cubicle wall to connect their lips._

 _Piper uses her free hand to grab Alex's breast, moaning at the sensation that's been plaguing her mind._

 _"Someone's coming," Alex whispers, breaking away from the kiss while ripping Piper's hand from her breast, turning back towards her shower head, breathing heavy._

 _"What the fuck, Alex? No one's here," Piper says angrily looking around the room before settling her eyes back on the brunette. "Just a little longer… please."_

 _The brunette seems to be ignoring her, and this causes Piper's temper to grow, along with the movement of her hand in her folds to come to a reluctant halt._

 _"Alex… hello! Can you not hear me?"_

 _"Vause, Chapman: time's up," booms a voice from the other side of the room._

 _Turning to the side, the pair sees the guard has returned, looking pissed off from wherever they'd just been, and as she looks back at the brunette, who is now wrapped up in her towel, Piper sighs, yet again, left sexually frustrated._

* * *

"Okay, maybe they weren't fully subtle, but it's hard to find privacy around here, you know that, Al."

"I sure do," the brunette replies, squeezing the woman next to her tighter.

"Although," Piper says with a tone of forced intelligence, "we seem to be in a fairly _private_ position at the minute."

"Mmhmm," Alex says, pausing before capturing her counterpart's lips, both smiling into the kiss.

"Move closer," Piper mumbles between the kiss, lifting her leg over Alex's hip, as the brunette shuffles closer to the blonde's body, allowing her to settle her body on top of her fiancée.

At the feel of the brunette's hands on her ass, the blonde moans into the kiss, lifting herself up slightly to pull at the bottom of Alex's navy shirt, dragging it up to her neck, not fully removing it.

"Pipes-"

"Shh, just relax," Piper says, dipping down to kiss along Alex's neck and collarbone.

"Just don't… don't leave any marks," the brunette pants out at the feel of the blonde pulling the cups of her white prison-issued bra down, her teeth brushing against her skin.

"Hmm, not even the ones for my eyes only?" Piper says in a deep voice as her teeth bite down on the tissue of Alex's breast, something that's _definitely_ for her eyes only.

"Ahh fuck, Piper," Alex whispers, her head flying backwards on the pillow.

"Just think, we can do this as much as we want when we're both out," Piper says, kissing the brunette's neck as she runs her hand down Alex's abdomen, along the waistband of her navy bottoms, and into her underwear. "We won't have to wear these white cotton pants. I can start wearing the laced thongs you always loved, especially when I turned around."

"Mmm," Alex murmurs, not being able to find words the that would do the current sensations she's feeling justice, as she moves a hand up to cup Piper's jaw, pulling their lips together.

Knowing that being under a blanket won't protect them from eventually being caught, the blonde speeds up her intentions, and feeling that the woman beneath her is wet enough, she lines up two of her dexterous fingers with her centre, slowly pushing inside.

Opening her mouth at the sensation of being stretched so delightfully, the brunette moans into Piper's mouth, the passion and raunchiness of their kisses increasing along with the speed of the blonde's fingers.

"Jesus, Al," Piper moans, breaking away from the kiss, at the feel of the fluttering muscles around her fingers.

"I'm cl… close, Pipes," Alex says as Piper increases her speed, causing her hand to reach under the blonde's shirt, nails dragging down her back.

"That's it, Al," the blonde encourages despite the sting of Alex's nails down her back, as she uses her thumb to rub Alex's throbbing clit. "Let go for me."

Suddenly overwhelmed by Piper's actions and words, Alex's body seizes up, and her earth shatters, reaching her peak.

"Coming… I'm-" the brunette's cut off by Piper's lips on her own, swallowing the moans and groans from her heavy release.

Eventually slowing down her fingers, Piper helps the woman below her ride out her orgasm, and when her hand comes to a standstill, their lips break apart. The blonde rests her head in the nook of Alex's neck, as their combined breathing adds to the - already prominent - humidity under the blanket.

Pulling her fingers out of the brunette, receiving a whimper in protest, the blonde brings them to her mouth, ensuring she licks up the evidence of Alex's pleasure.

"God, Piper," Alex says in astonishment; the blonde sucking come off her fingers was always something that turned her on.

Missing the warmth of Alex's mouth, Piper reconnects their lips, both moaning at the taste of the slick wetness that now coats them.

"You used to love it when I did that," Piper says, slightly pulling away from the kiss.

"I still do," Alex says, her hands pushing the sweaty, blonde hair away from Piper's forehead, before voicing her feelings with a note of sincerity. "I love you, Pipes."

"I love you too, Al. So much," Piper replies, placing a peck on Alex's lips before rolling back onto her side, resting her head on the brunette's chest, arm resting across her torso. "I guess that won't be happening again anytime soon."

"Most probably," Alex replies, using her hand to gently pull at the blonde's chin so that their eyes connect. "I'll always want to do this with you, Piper. Don't ever think that I don't want you."

"Alex I was joking earlier when I said that, I know that you-"

"I just want you to know that for sure," the brunette interrupts. "No matter what happens by the time we're both out. Don't forget it."

"Okay," Piper says through a smile, continuing after a pause. "Just imagine what married sex will be like."

"Can't wait," Alex chuckles, knowing that won't be happening for a long time. "Maybe you won't tense to delay your orgasm as frequently as you do."

"I do not do that!"

"Hmm, okay, denial - typical straight girl."

"Straight girl? Al, I don't know if you've noticed but I'm pretty gay. Pretty gay for _you_ as a matter of fact, and it's staying that way.

"I love it when you talk dirty."

"Is that the only thing you love about me?" Piper probes, her voice dropping an octave.

"Oh, and also I love it when you brush your teeth," Alex responds through a laugh.

"Fuck you."

"Didn't you just do that?"

Knowing she won't be able to beat Alex's ability to give quick, witty responses, the blonde adjusts their clothes before pulling the blanket away from their heads, letting the cool air hit their sweaty skin.

"Time's up."

"Oh, so you're kicking me out?"

"No. I'm suggesting we get up before we do get them shots," Piper says, climbing over Alex, standing up, and holding out her arms to pull her out of the bed.

"Well the pleasure was all mine, Ms Chapman," Alex says now standing next to the blonde.

"Yeah, it sure as hell was," Piper states, grabbing Alex's hand to pulling at two of her fingers. "The pleasure's all mine next time, Ms Vause."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Alex replies, smiling before kissing the blonde lightly on the lips.

"I guess I should go. Love you."

"Love you too."

The blonde, now alone in the cell, smiles to herself as she looks down at the crumbled state of her bed, knowing she'll have fond memories of this morning's _adult activities_ for the rest of her sentence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the final chapter (unless anyone has any urgent requests for an adaptation of a specific Season 6 scene...)!**

 **Thanks for the support - let me know what you think in the comments.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"And now, by the power vested in me by some website I forget the name of, and the Federal Department of Corrections, I now pronounce you prison married!" the wild-haired makeshift minister exclaims through a smile. "And you may kiss the bride! And you may kiss the bride!"

Moving forward, the couple lean in, their lips connecting in their first kiss as a married couple. The brunette's hand rests on her wife's cheek, sliding down to her jaw, and the blonde places her hand on the taller woman's upper arm, before sliding to also meet with her wife's cheek as they share a series of consecutive pecks while smiling.

"Well, we'll leave y'all to your business," Cindy says as she starts to lead the way to the room's exit, while turning to face Flaca, who follows after smiling at the scene in front them. "Mazel tov, yo!"

"You know," Flaca says, turning back to face the couple, "I've always thought you two looked hot together." Seeing that Alex and Piper are in their own world, having broken from their lip-lock and subsequent hug, now staring into each other's eyes, Flaca looks over to Nicky and Lorna, who all share a laugh, as she turns back and leaves the room with her radio co-host.

"You have 30 minutes before Luschek comes back," Nicky says, looking at the two women, who, still in their own world, don't hear a word of what the wild-haired woman had just said.

"Didn't he say 20 minutes for the wedding?" Lorna asks, gripping Nicky's shoulder.

"Na, he just said that to cover himself. He won't be back," Nicky replies while chuckling. "All you need to do is marry me into this, and we'll be snatch wives, blondie!" Nicky shouts at the married couple, to which Piper's head snaps towards her in surprised anger.

"Oh, I think the fuck not," Piper says protectively while placing her right hand on the side of Alex's neck."

"What the fuck, Nic?" Alex also scolds, looking at her best friend.

"Jesus, I'm kidding," Nicky defends herself looking between the two taller women before her, "I'm no homewrecker. You have 30 minutes," the wild-haired woman adds, pointing towards the room's utility closet, before removing her white garments of clothing, winking at the pair, and linking arms with Lorna to leave the - rather questionable - prison chapel.

The married couple now stand alone in the chapel facing one another; Alex gives her wife a sly smile, to which the blonde returns the look, biting her lip with her top row of teeth.

Grabbing Alex by the hand, Piper leads them into the nearby utility closet, pushing a large box with wheels in front of the door to ensure no one enters unannounced. She goes on to push Alex up against the wall, joining their lips together as they both smile into the kiss.

"We only have 30 minutes," Alex pants out, grabbing Piper's hand and directing it into the waistband of her navy trousers, followed by her white prison-issued underwear.

Feeling the heat radiating from her wife's centre, the blonde lets out a moan into Alex's mouth as she runs her fingers through her soaked folds.

" _You're so wet, Al_ ," Piper moans against the brunette's lips.

"I guess you'll have to do something about that then?"

"I guess I do," Piper replies, while simultaneously circling the brunette's clit, before plunging two fingers into her centre.

"Fuck," Alex mumbles, breaking the kiss and resting her head on Piper's shoulder.

"Al," the blonde says, quickening the movements of her fingers. "Alex."

"Pipes, I'm gonna-" Alex attempts to voice, lifting her head to face the blonde.

"Not yet," Piper demands, moving back slightly to hold Alex's chin with her free hand, as she slows down the pace of the fingers lodged in her wife's pussy. "Save this moment," the blonde adds, to which the brunette knows she's referring to the time they have left together as opposed to the - supposed - next four years apart. "I want you to remember this, Alex. Me inside you. _Your wife_ inside you," Piper's voice breaks with emotion as a flood of tears begin to fall from her eyes, "I can't live without you, not again. I can't put myself through that. I'm gonna get you out of here, Alex, because I love you. I love you _so much_ , Al." she concludes, while slowing adding a third finger into the brunette's centre, thrusts, yet again, rapidly growing in speed.

Closing her eyes, ones of which evident tears are leaking from, the brunette tilts her head backwards, unable to keep herself together any longer while gasping out, "Pipes, I'm… cumming."

"That's it, Al, let it go," Piper encourages into her ear.

Several minutes pass as Alex finally recovers, tilting her head back down to face her wife.

"I love you too, Pipes," the taller woman says sincerely while wiping the tears from Piper's face, before flipping them both over, gently placing Piper up against the wall.

Alex starts by kissing her wife, moving from her lips, to her jaw, to her neck, but as she starts to pull away, having lightly nibbled the skin - conscious of their time constraint, Piper places her hands on the back of the brunette's head, keeping her in the crook of her neck.

"Mark me," Piper pants out.

"What?" Alex asks, trying to pull away to see the blonde's face, yet remaining unsuccessful given the pressure at the back of her head.

"It'll be another four years until I have sex. Until _we_ have sex. I want you to claim me."

"Pipes, we just got married," Alex chuckles against the blonde's neck, "If that doesn't show that I've claimed you, I don't know what will."

"Alex, please," Piper pleads as she lightly pulls back on the dark hair she has laced between her fingers, creating eye contact between the two of them. "I need you to do this for me."

Sensing the seriousness coming from her wife's request, the brunette nods slightly, feeling the pulling sensation in her hair loosen slightly, and moves her mouth back to Piper's neck, sucking on her skin.

Piper's head flies backwards as a loud sob of pleasure rips from her throat - a sign that she very much enjoys being marked by Alex; she always had. Moving her hands to the bottom of her own navy shirt, the blonde pulls it, followed by the grey long-sleeved shirt underneath, off, leaving her in her white, unflattering prison bra. Knowing she needs to be naked from the top half to fully be satisfied, she unhooks the bra, throwing it on top of her other garments, and pulls Alex's head into her chest, moaning out as she feels lips and teeth brush against her skin.

Alex, catching on to what her wife wanted, leaves hickeys along Piper's collar bones, breasts and abdomen, feeling turned on herself at the idea of Piper wanting her to mark her like this, but as she reaches the waistband of the blonde's trousers, Alex pulls them down to her ankles, followed by her underwear, which she pulls to just below her knees.

"At least you can do some gardening when you get out," Alex says, looking at her wife's centre.

"Hey, it's not that bad. Not long enough to braid," Piper refutes, looking down at her vagina. Although she prefers to be clean shaven, the change in shower schedules, and the limited methods of female grooming available in a prison, meant she wasn't as trimmed as she normally is, but she hardly needed to go _gardening_ as Alex had said. "This is what comes with marriage… and don't act like you haven't seen me unshaven down there before."

"Oh I know this comes with marriage," Alex says while running her nose down the blonde's mound, "but I know this also _comes_ with marriage," she adds, really not caring about her wife's grooming situation, as she runs her tongue through her soaked folds before plunging into her centre.

" _Shit_ ," Piper moans out, hands anchoring down into Alex's hair.

The brunette, looking upwards to keep eye contact with her wife the whole time, quickens the pace of her tongue, resulting in the blonde trying to ride her face despite the angle they're positioned in.

"Right there, Al, _don't stop_ , _don't stop_ ," Piper moans, her voice growing in pitch as she attempts to speak clearly.

Feeling the blonde's muscles flutter around her tongue, the brunette knows Piper's nearing the edge, and with one final hard thrust, followed by lowering her hand that was on her breast to brush her thumb against her clit, Piper explodes.

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" the blonde screams, tightening the grip she has on Alex's hair.

"Shh, show don't tell," Alex says before she moans into the blonde's centre at the fact that Piper, _her wife_ , is coming in her mouth.

Alex laps up everything she can from Piper's centre, and at the feeling of hands being removed from her hair, Alex leans back on her heels, using her thigh muscles to stand back up.

"Looks like you need a plumber as well as a gardener," the brunette nonchalantly says.

"What?" Piper asks through heavy breaths.

"Well it looks like you've got a leaking pipe down there as well, _Pipes_ ," Alex wittily says, chuckling at the light slap that lands on her arm.

"Ah, well I've had worst leaks down there," the blonde says with a glimmer of mischief in her eyes - Alex immediately knowing the one night from many years ago in particular she's referring to, whereby her pipe certainly did _leak_.

Alex just laughs at the blonde before planting a kiss on her lips, both moaning at the shared taste.

"I meant it when I said I'll get you out of here, Al. Your drug charges were dropped… four years left for violating probation is bullshit," Piper says, grabbing Alex's left hand and fiddling with her wedding ring. "I won't give up on us being together as soon as possible."

"I know," Alex replies, mirroring Piper's motions with her wedding ring. "I'll get out of here as soon as I possibly can… I promise."

The pair, toying with one another's wedding rings, share somber, yet hopeful, close-lipped smiles as silent tears fall from their eyes, knowing that in the next few hours, they'll be separated.


End file.
